lunaticsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rabenfurt
thumb|center|600px Das Königreich Rabenfurt ist die Insel von Lunatic, auf der Wirtschafts- & Arbeits-RP betrieben wird. Man kann Abenteuer-Rp auf dem Standardkontinent sowie spezielles Stadt-RP in Rabenfurt haben. Ziel der Insel ist es, der Spielerschaft eine Abwechslung zu ermöglichen und alle möglichen RP-Potentiale zu sehen und zu fördern. Diese Seite dient dem Informationsgehalt und zugleich die Startseite für mögliche Geschäftsgilden, auf die hier verlinkt wird. Rabenfurt Gilden thumb|center|600px|Rabenfurt im Südosten von Azeroth =Königreich Rabenfurt - ein neutrales Imperium auf Azeroth= Geschichte Innerhalb des 1. Krieges, während sich Sturmwind in einer Belagerung durch die Orcs befand, flüchteten einige Menschen, nicht wie der Großteil nach Lordaeron, sondern steuerten gen südliches Meer, mit der Hoffnung in Sicherheit leben zu können. Nach einer monatelangen Schiffsreise entdeckten die Flüchtlinge eine Insel weit ab vom Festland des östlichen Königreichs. Groß genug, um sich nieder zu lassen und eine neue Existenz zu erbauen. Angeführt von Major Rabenfurt gründeten sie das Königreich mit dem selbigen Namen und begannen bei null, denn viel konnten sie auf ihre Schiffe nicht mitnehmen. So begannen sie damit, aus dem Holz der Schiffe Hütten zu bauen, Werkzeuge zu erstellen und Schritt für Schritt ihr Land zu erforschen. Während später im Jahr 4 n.Ö.d.P. der Zweite Krieg in Sturmwind begann, bekamen die sich neu ernannten Rabenfurter nichts mehr davon mit und etablierten stetig ihr Königreich und krönten den damaligen Major und dessen Gemahlin zum Königspaar des Reichs. Die beiden galten als Symbol der Hoffnung und der Wiedergeburt in einem neuen gelobten Land. Jahre vergingen, und als das Königreich eine annahmbare Größe erreichte, beschloss man, kurz nach Ende des Zweiten Krieges die Heimat wieder aufzusuchen. Als sie dort sahen, was geschehen ist, beschlossen sie aber dennoch, nicht in das alte Zuhause zurückzukehren. Lediglich suchten sie den Handel mit den ehemaligen Völkern der Allianz und konnten jene auch davon überzeugen, da Rabenfurt interessante exotische Gehölzer sowie Metalle zu bieten hatte, die man nach der Rückeroberung und dem Wiederaufbau von Sturmwind definitiv brauchte. Die Jahre vergingen, der Handel florierte und Rabenfurt breitete sich aus. Nach und nach entstanden Kathedralen, Kirchen, Akademien bis hin zum Schloss Rabenfurt. Kurz nachdem Thrall zum Kriegshäuptling im Jahr 18 ernannt wurde bekamen die mittlerweile durchmischten Rabenfurter Bürger Besuch von feindlichen Schiffen. Die Horde stand vor den Toren. Panik und Angst brach aus und man fürchtete den Untergang. Doch es kam anders, als erwartet. Unter den Hordlern gab es ebenso Verunsicherung bezüglich der Gefahr durch die Geißel und durch die Gefangenschaft in den Internierungslagern waren sie ebenso der Gemeinsprache mächtig und so kam es, dass der König von Rabenfurt eine Verhandlung anstrebte. Lange tagten sie in den Gebäuden im Hafendistrikt und schienen sich nicht einig zu werden, doch am Ende des letzten Tages der Woche traten der König und der Anführer der Horde-Schiffe aus der Kaserne hervor und wurden sich einig. Rabenfurt solle von nun an ein neutrales Reich werden und ein Ankerpunkt für all jene werden, die aus der eigenen Heimat flüchten müssten. Doch die Bedingung war strikt: Sollte ein Hordler ein Verbrechen begehen, würde man jene sofort von der Insel verbannen und die Täter hängen. So kam es also, dass im Sommer des Jahres 21, Monate nach der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal, die Neutralität des Königsreichs einberufen wurde. Die Kunde verbreitete sich und die Allianz sowie die Horde waren skeptisch, doch musste dies akzeptiert werden, da man Rabenfurt Jahre zuvor erlaubte, ein eigenständiges Reich zu gründen, abseits und vollstens autonom, was dazu führte, dass Rabenfurt mit Ratchet und Gadgetzan als neutrale Gebiete angesehen werden. Ebenso strömten immer mehr Personen, welche die Feindschaft zwischen Horde und Allianz als irrelevant und kontraproduktiv deklarierten, gen Rabenfurt, um das alte Kriegsbeil hinter sich zu lassen und als Paradebeispiel für beide Fraktionen zu stehen. Zwar ist die Skepsis untereinander noch vorhanden, aber geglättet, sodass ein Zusammenleben auf der Insel möglich gemacht wurde. Ende des Jahres 21 verstarb der Major und seine Gemahlin an einer exotischen, noch unbekannten, Krankheit und da es keinen Thronfolger gab, musste seine uneheliche Tochter – Mirabelle Steyn – die Krone übernehmen und hält seit dem Ableben ihres Vaters samt Stiefmutter das Szepter von Rabenfurt in den Händen und ernannte ihren Gemahlen – Ludwig – zum militärischen Oberhaupt des Königreichs. Legende von Rabenfurt Viele Jahre vor der Einwanderung der Menschen auf die Insel lebte eine grauenhafte Gestalt in den Tiefen des Waldes. Viele Lebewesen hielten sich in Lichtungen oder am Strand auf um nicht als Fressen für das Ungeheuer zu enden. Als die Menschen auf die Insel kamen, ahnten sie nichts von dem Schrecken, welches sich tief im Waldinneren abspielt. Vorerst bekamen sie nichts davon mit, denn erst nachdem sie ihre Hütten bauten, erkundeteten sie die Tiefen der Waldes. Es war still und nicht ein Tier begegnete die Abenteuerlustigen. Desto tiefer sie kamen, desto häufiger sahen sie riesige Federn, die nicht einmal von einem Greif stammen konnten. Wenige kehrten Lebend zurück und jene, die zurück kamen, waren geplagt von schrecklichen Flüchen. Am Strand schien dafür die Gefahr von dem Monster gebannt und man wog sich sicher, dass dieses Ungetüm nicht in die Nähe der Siedlung kommen würde. Es wurde jediglich verboten in den Wald zu gehen. Nachdem die Menschen herausfanden wie man das Holz auf der Insel richtig bearbeitet, wurden die Wälder immer weiter gerodet. Immer weiter vergaß man den bösen Kern im Inneren der Insel. Eines Abends begannen die ersten Menschen zu verschwinden. Es verschwanden immer mehr Menschen und die Leute erinnerten sich an das Übel, was diese Insel heimsuchte und sie beschlossen dem ein Ende zu setzen. Die ersten Mutigen gingen vollständig ausgerüstet in den Wald hinein und nur einer kehrte zurück. Paralysiert und geschädigt bis an sein Lebensende. Also beschloss man das Monster nicht zu bekämpfen, sondern mit ihm zu leben. Die Menschen opfertem dem Mischwesen Nahrung und pflanzten wieder zahlreiche Bäume auf die Insel. Trotzdem verschwanden Menschen und man baute eine Mauer um sich zu schützen. Einige Wagemutige brachten sich selbst in Gefahr, um Opfergaben darzureichen und den Erhalt der Mauer zu garantieren. Vereinzelt bekamen diese Leute Visionen oder konnten sogar mit ihren Verstorbenen reden. Viele Jahre vergingen und die Schreckensherrschaft des Mischwesens scheint verschwunden zu sein, nachdem eine Höhle tief im Wald wohl eingestürzt scheint. Es werden sehr selten Opfergaben dargebracht und auch nur um an die alten Zeiten zu erinnern. Die Opfergaben jedoch weisen Spuren von anderen Tieren auf, denn immer mehr Tiere wimmeln sich vor den Toren zum Festland herum, wo erst nur die Leere herrschte. Symbolik "Der Rabe" Der Rabe als Symbol und als Tier genießt in Rabenfurt einen sehr hohen Namen, insbesondere, da die Stadt auf zwei Weisen von diesem Geschöpf beeinflusst ist. Zu einem trägt die Königsfamilie den ursprünglichen Namen Rabenfurt im Blute und desweiteren suchte eine lange Zeit ein Mischwesen aus Mensch und Rabe die Insel heim. Der Name Rabenfurt stellt im Kontrast zum Mischwesen die Ordnung dar. Unter Rabenfurt entstandt auch inmitten der Terrorherrschafft des Mischwesens eine glorreiche Inselstadt. Man sprach vom König Rabenfurt als Helden, der den Bewohnern zur Seite stand und manche Geschichten beschrieben ihn nach seinem Tod als Seelenführer. Jeder Gefallene wird von ihm sicher durch die Unterwelt des Mischwesens geführt um nicht als verlorene Seele zu enden, sondern um mit vielen anderen im Jenseits zu feiern. Im anderen Sinne steht das Mischwesen als die Unordnung. Es tötete zahlreiche Menschen und sorgte für grausame Nächte. Man ging sogar davon aus, dass die Krankheiten von ihm kamen. Trotzdessen wird dem Mischwesen eine besondere Rolle zugespielt. Es soll den Zugang zu anderen Welten haben und somit zwischen der Unterwelt und der Lebenden-Welt wandeln können. All jene die für ihn ehrwürdig genug erscheinen und rein im Herzen sind, sollen von ihm eine Vision bekommen haben oder sogar mit einem Verstorbenen reden können. Da die Bedrohung über das Mischwesen plötzlich geringer wurde, so wurde das Reich instabiler. Deshalb beschloss man sich zu der Ordnung des Reiches auch das Chaos zu erlauben. Piraten verkauften ab nun an ihre Waren im Zeichen des Raben und beschützten die Insel. Aber die mystischen Fähigkeiten des Raben wurden nicht vergessen. Es gibt viele Menschen, die sich nach einer Vision des Rabens sehnen und sich zusammenschließen. Viele glauben sogar, dass er nicht fort ist, sondern in der Unterwelt herumlungert und eines Tages soll er wieder kehren. thumb|center|600px Politisches Regelwerk des Königreichs Wahlen der Ständevertretung erfolgen alle 6 Monate und es wurde in der Verfassung festgelegt, dass jedes Volk, lebhaft in Rabenfurt, ab einer Bevölkerung von 500 Personen, den Recht auf einen Platz in der Ständevertretung habe, und die Interessen des Volks vertreten dürfe. Aktuell sind alle Völker (OOC: spielbare) vertreten, nur die Verlassenen besitzen zu geringe Zahlen, um einen Platz und Mitspracherecht zu ergattern. Der Bürgermeister von Rabenfurt ist das überwachende Organ der Ständevertretung und hat das Vetorecht, bevor Anträge, an das Königshaus weitergeleitet werden, um die Interessen und Grundsätze von Rabenfurt zu wahren und zu sichern. Letztendlich gibt das Königshaus mit der Regentin eine Zustimmung oder eine Ablehnung. Bei einer Ablehnung kann und darf der Vorschlag überarbeitet und erneut eingereicht werden. thumb|center|400px Mit der Annahme der azerothschen Neutralität zwischen Horde & Allianz hat das Königreich einen Vertrag unterzeichnet, der festlegt, dass jener Pakt unwiederruflich sei sowie allen Mitgliedern der jeweiligen Fraktionen die Möglichkeit geben, das Königreich zu deren Heimatort zu machen, sofern sie alteingesessene Verhaltensmuster und Feindschaften aus transfraktionären Ebenen ablegen. Ein Verstoß dagegen führt zu einer sofortigen Verbannung einhergehend mit einem Entzug der Staatsbürgerschaft, was dazu führt, dass die Person umgehend, die Insel, auf eigene Kosten, verlassen muss. Wirtschaftliche Sonderstellung Wirtschaftlich gesehen floriert der Markt in Rabenfurt durch die exotischen Rohstoffe, wie kein anderes Reich von Azeroth es je hatte. Ebenso ist weit verbreitet, dass der Schwarzmarkt sowie die Piraterie nicht illegalisiert, sondern legal genutzt werden. Ein Antrag der Ständevertretung ermöglichte es, dass Piraten (aktuell nur die Südmeerfreibeuter) sich im Hafengebiet des Königreichs niederlassen dürfen, solange jene als maritime Einheiten, dass Hoheitsgebiet auf See verteidigen. So kommt es, dass Piratenschiffe stets um die Insel von Rabenfurt anzutreffen sind. Bezüglich des Schwarzmarkts wurde ein Ort eingerichtet, um Produkte, die nicht heimisch sind, ersteigern zu können. Die Preise werden dort zwar nicht kontrolliert, doch müssen diese Händler erhöhte Steuern an das Reich abgeben. Rabenfurt sieht den Schwarzmarkt als Wettbewerbsmechanismus, um die eigene Wirtschaft zu verstärken und zu revolutionieren. Sollte man aber Schwarzhandel innerhalb der Stadtmauern entdecken, wird jener schwer geahndet. Steuern: *Grundsteuer: (siehe: hier) *Mehrwertsteuer (Vorsteuer/Umsatzsteuer): 15% je Produkt *Gewinnsteuer: 10% des Monatsumsatzes *Zölle/Einfuhrsteuer: Rohstoffe/Nahrungsmittel (5%), Fertigerzeugnisse/Endprodukte (10%), Luxusgüter (20%) How to - Die Einreise Nach einer erfolgreichen Einreise (einzige Methode!) in Rabenfurt durch den Schiffverkehr aus den Hauptstädten der Völker, muss eine Einreisegenehmigung' '''im Armeestützpunkt erfolgen, sowie Zölle für eingeführte Güter gestellt werden. Nach einer erfolgreichen Überprüfung erhält man die '''Aufenthaltsbestätigung (für 1 Monat) '''durch die zuständigen Beamten direkt vor Ort. Sollte man sich der Rabenfurtschen '''Staatsbürgerschaft '''bedienen wollen, muss man sich als offizieller Bürger der Stadt aufnehmen lassen und einen '''Verwaltungsbetrag (10 Silber)' bezahlen. Die Staatsbürgerschaft wird Fremden nur übergeben, wenn sie die nötigen finanziellen Mittel oder Finanzierungspläne zur Erhalt eines Eigen- oder Mietheims verfolgen sowie als keine potentielle Bedrohung für das Königreich darstellen. Es bietet sich also an, sich zuvor darum zu kümmern, um jene Anforderungen vorweisen zu können. Sobald man die Staatsbürgerschaft besitzt, ist man dazu befähigt, offizieller Arbeit nachzugehen und sich ein Eigen-/Mietheim zu beschaffen. Einreisegenehmigung: Für eine Einreisegenehmigung wird die Herkunft sowie der Hintergrund der Person überprüft, ebenso erfolgt eine Zahlung der Zollgebühr für mitgebrachte Waren. Ebenso gibt es einen maximalen Import an Geldmitteln in der Höhe von 15 Gold; übersteigt der Betrag der Grenze, muss dies OOC mit dem Rabenfurt-GM abgesprochen werden. Sollte hierzu kein Spieler online sein, kann dies auch mittels Formular "semi-IC" bespielt werden, jedoch ist eine Einreisegenehmigung verpflichtend. How to - Grundstück/Hauserwerb Grundstücke sowie Gebäude sind aktuell im Besitz des Königreichs und können auf zwei Arten, im Rathaus von Rabenfurt, erworben werden: #Hauserwerb durch die Investition als Eigentum: ##kleines Haus (100 Gold) - monatliche Grundsteuer (2 Silber) ##mittleres Haus (170 Gold) - monatliche Grundsteuer (5 Silber) ##großes Haus/Anwesen (250 Gold) - monatliche Grundsteuer (8 Silber) #Hauserwerb durch Anmietung/Pacht: ##kleines Haus (10 Silber) ##mittleres Haus (20 Silber) ##großes Haus/Anwesen (30 Silber) Sämtliche geschäftlichen Gebäude stehen im gesamten Königreich nicht zum Kauf zur Verfügung und können somit nur gepachtet werden, was wiederum bedeutet, dass die Inhaber des Unternehmens somit gleich Pächter sind und die monatlichen Pachtkosten, je nach Größe der Räumlichkeit, an die Staatskasse von Rabenfurt abgeben müssen. How to - Unternehmen #Unternehmenskonzept im Forum vorstellen. #Finanzierungsplan (Pachtkosten/etc.) IC dem Rathaus vorlegen und Pächter werden und die Unternehmerlizenz erhalten. #Nach Genehmigung OOC einen Post in Rabenfurt Gilden erstellen und das Unternehmen kurz vorstellen. #Einen Bau-GM kontaktieren und um eine Einrichtung bitten. #Ein Geschäftsbuch (Google-Docs, o.Ä.) erstellen und eine GuV anlegen. (Geschäftsbücher werden halbjährlich geprüft und Steuerhinterziehung ist erlaubt, sofern die Bücher IC korrekt "gefälscht" werden) #Wirtschaften Verweis GuV: *Mehrwertsteuer (Vorsteuer/Umsatzsteuer): 15% je Produkt *Gewinnsteuer: 10% des Monatsumsatzes *Zölle/Einfuhrsteuer: Rohstoffe/Nahrungsmittel (5%), Fertigerzeugnisse/Endprodukte (10%), Luxusgüter (20%) =Stadtkarte= thumb|center|700px =Impressionen= WoWScrnShot_031519_180407.jpg WoWScrnShot_031719_014719.jpg WoWScrnShot_031519_180332.jpg WoWScrnShot_031519_180304.jpg WoWScrnShot_031519_180216.jpg WoWScrnShot_031519_180127.jpg WoWScrnShot_031519_180110.jpg WoWScrnShot_031519_175953.jpg WoWScrnShot_031319_133015.jpg WoWScrnShot_031219_220355.jpg WoWScrnShot_031419_000506.jpg Kategorie:Rabenfurt Kategorie:Neutral Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Horde